Fan: A Tale Of Lydia
On the 24th of Frostfall 4E 178 a girl named Lydia was born in the city of Whiterun with her brother Loreu. Lydia's family was rich as there uncle was Jarl Of Whiterun she also had a lot of people in her family: her mother Helne, her father Bronge, her sister Kirca, her older brother Neddrd and her younger twin brother Loreu who she was 2 minutes and 12 seconds ahead of him coming out. When Lydia was a child she was the leader of the group the Runners who had 9 members, the Runners where made to try and get in the Companions group, it was disbanded by Lydia 2 years after it had been created as they where out camping and nearly got raided by a raider group called the Golden Bears in the next five years not much happened other then Lydia learning to use a sword better, cooking and Loreu learning spells and becoming a mage. After the five years, when she was 15 she got her first boyfriend a Nord called Lodbal but he sadly died fighting a pack of wolves three months later, Loreu also got a girlfriend called Aela. A year later Lydia, Loreu and Aela avenged her dead boyfriend by finding the wolves that killed him and took them back to Whiterun to sell. A year later Lydia was invited to join the guards of Whiterun after seeing her potential and she gladly joined where she was a walking guard, two months later her brother joined as assistant Mage to the high Mage of Whiterun Lydia also got promoted to gate guard it was also this year her older brother and sister joined the Stormcloaks. When Lydia was 20 she was promoted to housecarl to the new Jarl: Balgruuf the Greater who, unlike the last Jarl, was a Imperial supporter, because of this her brother Loreu joined his brother and older sister in the Stormcloak armyandd moved to Windhelm leaving his girlfriend in Whiterun. Three months later a dragon attacked a town called Helgen so her and the guards of Whiterun got prepared to get attacked. A few days after the attack a dark elf named Vahl came to Whiterun from Riverwood saying she had come from a ship called The Wrinkling Skeever that sunk off the shore of Winterhold, Lydia thought this elf was crazy after she said she had seen the dragon attack Helgen but later in the week another dragon came back and attacked the Western Watchtower, Lydia was the first to notice and to the Jarl who said to send the dark elf Vahl and some troops to deal with the dragon but didntt send Lydia so she was a bit mad and thought Vahl would die but when she heard she had killed the dragon and absorbed its soul she started to respect her and even become the first follower in Vahl's group. Trivia * Loreu is not to be confused with Loren Vahl's nephew, Loreu is a Nord and Loren is a Dark Elf Notes * Please add to this of what you think or know about Lydia next. Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Skyrim Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page Category:Fan Fiction Category:Follower Category:Followers Category:Enemies Category:Antagonist Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonist/Antagonist Category:Vahl's Family Category:Vahl Category:Vahl's company Category:Weapons Category:Animal Category:Dark Elves Category:Nords Category:Male Category:Female Category:Not Yet Rated